


Give It Up

by ILoveDucks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Gay, M/M, Multi, Prison, Prison Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy, bxb - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDucks/pseuds/ILoveDucks
Summary: Owning rings can be dangerous…Said no one ever.Well, no one but me...But that's the thing, Rings actually can lead to trouble.I would know, I met my... Dominants from being thrown in jail because of a simple accessory.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ all, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 38





	1. You Need To Come With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-3 will be short chapters.

The TV was set to the local news channel.  
Everyday when i got home from work i would turn on the news channel and listen to it while i cook my dinner.  
Nothing really happens in our small town, the most interesting part of the news is the weather. But, it beats silence, so I'll tolerate it!

But today was different, for starters I got slapped in the face by a very rude customer! You see, I work at a bakery! I'm the head baker there, but having that job does come with some… nasty people. I’m what most people call a “shortie” standing at 5 foot 2. Today some teenage girls were complaining about their cupcakes, and how they were “too messy” so i was called out and got slapped. Fun right?

Oh well, let's put that behind us! Tonight I'm making pumpkin pie! Why? I have 4 ferrets. And, I have a dog friendly pumpkin pie recipe! About 20 minutes later the pie was done, now all it had to do was bake! So I set it in the oven and set a timer for 45 minutes.  
I started walking over to my couch when I noticed Alfy (one of my ferrets) sitting by the back door. I guess he needed to go pee so I walked over and opened the door, he ran outside into the gated backyard and soon, Luca, Marble and Bear came running outside as well. 

I heard a car pull up outside my house, so I walked around to the front of my house my dogs trailing behind me.  
Sitting outside my house was a cop car. OK, not the first time… “hello!” his head whipped towards me. “Sorry for startling you!” I gave him a smile. “Oh, do you know who lives here sir?” the cop asked me, I was so tempted to roll my eyes, but i didn't. “Actually I live here! How may I help you?” He squinted his eyes at me “you live here?”  
I nodded my head, he glanced down at my hands. “I’m going to need you to come with me”


	2. At The Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owning rings can be dangerous…  
> Said no one ever.  
> Well, no one but me...  
> But that's the thing, Rings actually can lead to trouble.  
> I would know, I met my... Dominants from being thrown in jail because of a simple accessory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! As i said in the first chapter, 1-3 will be short chapters.

Now… I'm here… sitting in a room, at a metal table in front of a police officer.  
“Do you know why you're here Mister Malfoy?” Looking around I see a security camera in the corner “No?” I slowly shake my head. “Mister Malfoy… may I call you Draco?” He looks me straight in the eye. “Yes you may” He nodded his head and pulled out a folder “so it says here that you work at a… Bakery?” His tone sounds so disappointing “Y-Yes, I do” The conversation continued on until...

“Now Draco, have you heard of the recent murders?” I started fiddling with my sleeves, I had heard of it, it happened last night, I heard about it when I got home from the vet. “Yes, I heard about it on the news” The officer smirked at me. “So draco, where were you from 1-5 o'clock?” My eyes widened, dose he think I’m the murder?

“I was taking my pet to the vet, Alfy ate a bee” The officer looked like he didn't believe me, “And what per-say is your pet?” He raised his Eyebrow questioningly “I have 4 Ferrits Alfy's the oldest” The officer started writing something down on his paper. “May I see your rings?” he gestured to my left hand. “Sure!” I slowly slid all my rings off and handed them over to him. As soon as the rings touched his hand they started glowing red. 

“What the fuck?!” he yelled out and dropped the rings on the floor. He looked over at me, “oh, I’m a wizard… There magical rings with protection charms their maid specifically to protect me” The officer grabbed his walkie-talkie and whispered into it. Soon 2 men walked in and grabbed the rings with a cloth. The rings started glowing red again “Wait! Be careful” I tried to warn them, the rings started glowing a darker red and burst into flames in the men's hands.


End file.
